A Chance to Change the Future
by Power Within
Summary: Dr. O is dead. Conner is in serious need of emotional help. Ethan, Kira and Trent are all that is left of the team. Find out how this team got the chance to change it all.
1. Prologue

A Chance to Change the Future

Prologue

Evening

A helicopter sounded in the distance, disturbing High School Senior and Red Dino Ranger, Conner McKnight out of his shock, who stood in the ruins of Dino Ops. He had been horrified, when he first saw it. Now he just felt cold and numb. How could this be? Was it all over? He had thought at the time. Now, his mind cleared and he knew what he had to do. He reached over and undid the clasp of the Dino Gem bracelet, and slowly slipped it off the hand of the still burning skeleton tied to the pillar. "Good bye, Dr. O," He whispered silently to the skeleton and then sped out through the secret exit, just as police and fire-fighters entered the vicinity.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers!

A Chance to Change the Future

Chapter 1

Next Day

"He's dead. Elsa killed him, and destroyed Dino Ops, but I did manage to get this," Conner whispered to his three friends, holding up the Dino Gem. It was almost time for school to start, but they didn't care. They had more important things to worry about. They were the Power Rangers, and they had just lost one of their own, their mentor and guide. "So, the question is what do we do now?" None of them noticed when police cars drove onto school ground, or that police officers got out and walked over in their direction.

Ethan spoke up. "We need help, and we need it now. Perhaps a former ranger, though none are in town, or anywhere near us." "What about the upcoming Peace Conference. Aren't there three original Rangers guiding it? I mean, aren't Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, and Zachary Smith the original Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Black Ranger in it?" Trent asked. "Yes, but you can't just call them up. They're like surrounded by security and press," Kira whispered.

Suddenly a voice said, "Shouldn't you kids be in class?" They looked up to see that they were surrounded by three officers. Conner, with a dangerous look on his face, said quietly, "Look officers, we have more important things to worry about. And if I was you, I'd leave us be." Ethan and the others looked at each with a horrified look. Had Conner lost it? "Like what is more important than your future, especially yours which is going to be spent behind bars." "Like, like saving the world. That's what!" Conner sneered. Then he said, dangerously, "Did you just say that I am a criminal?" "Uh, yeah." "The Red Ranger would never murder anyone, especially not the Black Ranger, his leader and mentor. How dare you suggest such a thing?"

The others stared at him in horror. He _had_ lost it. "Um Conner….?" Ethan asked nervously. "What are you doing?" "Taking care of business." Ethan could swear that Conner's eyes almost gleamed at that moment, and Ethan realized what had to be done. For the sake of the team, for the sake of the world, he knew what had to be done. He looked at Trent and Kira, and then at Conner and his morpher and back again at the other two. They gave him the tiniest of nods, to say that they were with him. Conner was saying some stuff – "Scum of the Earth… some people can be so ungrateful, when you try to save the world….well I will show you…" The officers had started to back away not knowing what to make of this teen who was either insanely evil or an angry Ranger whom they had crossed and they should not have.

Before Ethan and the other two could do anything, Conner had morphed in front of the entire school, and was taking out his Tyranno Staff to use on the officers, who with the students were backing away in fear. Ethan quickly looked at Kira, giving her the silent command. While he and Trent held their ears, and motioned for the students and the officers to do the same (some got the idea and some did not, she took a deep breath and let out a Ptera Scream louder then ever before. Conner writhed in tympanic pain, even with the helmet on.

Quickly, Ethan and Trent Morphed, with Kira not far behind and the three of them grabbed Conner. "Sorry, buddy but we have no choice, when a ranger becomes a danger; he can no longer be a ranger." With that Ethan nodded to Trent, who released Conner and shifted into Super Dino Mode. While Ethan and Kira held the squirming Conner, Trent punched him with enough power to cause him to demorph. Trent grabbed Conner's wrist and removed the Dino Gem Bracelet, and also took the Black Dino Gem from him.

Conner fell to his knees, writhed in pain and balled like a baby. Trent turned to the crowd, and said for all to hear, "Please, please excuse him. Dr. O was the Black Ranger. One of our enemies slipped him a love potion, so that he fell madly in love with her. We couldn't help him at the time, knowing that it should wear off in time, so we watched him closely. Conner here was on duty last night, when Dr. O decided that he wanted to impress her. He took her to our base, under his house. She immediately tied him to the pillar, set the bomb and left. Conner tried to save, but with all his speed, he was too late. He only managed to get to this, the Black Dino Gem off the skeleton of Dr. O, still burning, to protect it from the enemy before the helicopters and rescue workers came."

The three remaining Rangers, Blue, Yellow and White, looked down as he said this. Trent spoke again, this time forlornly, as he looked into the eyes of the people, almost pleading with them. "We are Human too. Just because we wear powerful, colorful suits part of the time, does not mean we don't have problems as well. Now we have hit an all time low. Our mentor is dead, and our secondary leader is no longer able to carry out his duties. For the time being, we are leaderless…"


End file.
